Turn me on Mr Deadman
by Syl2Sy
Summary: [oneshot] Songfic sur la futilité de la guerre POV d'un des personnage qui n'y trouve pas son compte...


**Titre** : Turn Me On Mr Deadman  
**Auteur** : _2Sy_  
**Base** : Harry Potter et The Union Underground  
**Genre** : Songfic, POV  
**Rating** : PG (pour le langage un peu cru... mais c'est pas moi, c'est la chanson qui veut ça !!!)  
  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et tout l'univers "Harry Potter" ne m'appartiennent pas... Malheureusement... Ils sont à Mme _J.K. Rowling_...  
Les paroles de la chanson ? Pas à moi non plus... À _The Union Underground_...  
  
**Un petit merci** : à ma bêta-lectrice, _Karen_, qui accepte de lire en avant-première les fics issues de mon esprit tordu...  
  


* * *

****

**Turn Me On Mr Deadman  
  
. . .**  
  


**Penetrate, pentrate  
All the simple minds  
They adore, what a bore how they stand in line  
_Pénétrez, pénétrez  
Tous les esprits simples  
Ils adorent, quel ennui comme ils restent alignés_**

> « Pff...  
Non, mais, regardez-les !  
Tous à se prosterner à ses pieds !  
A l'adorer, à le vénérer comme leur maître suprême !  
Tous des chiens, oui !  
Non, plutôt des moutons...  
Aucune originalité, aucune pensée personnelle ! »

**Dilate, dilate  
What's my drug of choice ?  
It's okay when they pay they say I got the voice  
_Dilatez, dilatez  
Quelle est ma drogue de choix ?  
C'est okay quand ils paient ils disent que j'ai la voix_**

> « Non, mais, regardez les !  
A penser et à dire, d'une seule et même voix, qu'il est leur chef incontesté !  
Remarquez, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire...  
Je suis comme eux...  
Sans lui, je n'ai pas vraiment de raison d'être non plus...  
J'ai été conçu pour ça...  
Eduqué pour ça...  
Et pour tout dire, j'ai construit ma vie autour de lui...  
Sans lui, je ne suis rien ! »

**Look at this the motherfucker is a millionaire  
Realize it's a mask you wear  
_Regardez ce fils de pute est millionnaire  
Réalisez que vous portez un masque_**

> « Ses rangs grossissent à vue d'oeil !  
Comment se fait-il qu'ils ne voient rien ?  
Aucun d'entre eux ne sera vainqueur...  
Lui mis à part...  
Nous serons tous perdants...  
Puisque nous ne sommes rien...  
Nous nous voilons la face dans cette guerre... »

**Violate, violate  
Such a simple plan  
_Violez, violez  
Un plan si simple_**

> « Cette guerre est futile !  
Elle n'est que du vent !  
Basée sur une dichotomie simpliste du monde dans lequel nous vivons :  
Les sang-purs d'un côté, les mudbloods et les muggles de l'autre ! »

**Turn me on turn me on Mr Deadman  
_Excite-moi, excite-moi Mr Deadman_**

> « Cette guerre me blase...  
Je n'en retire rien...  
Pas la moindre excitation...  
Pas le moindre but pour continuer...  
Rien ! »

**Yeah I want it  
I need it  
To make a million  
Yeah I love it  
A fuckin' rockstar  
_Ouais, je le veux  
J'en ai besoin  
Pour obtenir un million  
Ouais, je l'aime  
Cette putain de rock star_**

> « Ou peut être m'apportera-t-elle quelque chose...  
Un nom, une renommée...  
Qui sait ?  
A vivre dans son ombre, une once de son charisme me retombera peut être dessus !  
Son charisme...  
Ouais, parce que cette face de serpent en a !  
Pour regrouper autant de monde...  
Il a forcément quelque chose... »

**Penetrate, pentrate  
All the simple minds  
They adore, what a bore how they stand in line  
_Pénétrez, pénétrez  
Tous les esprits simples  
Ils adorent, quel ennui comme ils restent alignés_**

> « Mais de l'autre côté, ça ne vaut pas mieux !  
Tous derrière lui, à lui cirer les pompes...  
A croire qu'un gamin de mon âge pourra y faire quelque chose... »

**Dilate, dilate  
What's my drug of choice ?  
It's okay when they pay they say I got the voice  
_Dilatez, dilatez  
Quelle est ma drogue de choix ?  
C'est okay quand ils paient ils disent que j'ai la voix_**

> « Ou à croire sur parole un vieux fou...  
Un vieux fou qui leur promet la paix...  
La fin de la guerre par l'intermédiaire d'un gosse... »

**Look at this the little faggot is a millionaire  
Realize it's a mask you wear  
_Regardez ce petit enculé est millionnaire  
Réalisez que vous portez un masque_**

> « De ce côté-ci non plus, ils ne réalisent donc pas ?  
Qu'ils se cachent derrière un nom...  
Derrière un gosse qui ne pourra peut-être rien y changer !  
Ils se voilent eux aussi la face ! »

**Violate, violate  
Such a simple plan  
_Violez, violez  
Un plan si simple_**

> « Cette guerre est un non-sens !  
De ce côté-là aussi, elle n'a aucune signification !  
Elle se base sur une dichotomie infantine :  
Les bons d'un côté, les méchants de l'autre ! »

**Turn me on turn me on Mr Deadman  
_Excite-moi, excite-moi Mr Deadman_**

> « De ce côté-ci non plus, il n'y a rien pour moi...  
Mais si je les rallie, peut être y trouverais-je mon compte...  
Qui sait ?  
Quelque chose...  
Un but...  
Une raison de vivre...  
Autre que celle pour laquelle on m'a élevé...  
Qui sait ? »

**F I N**  
  


* * *

Voilà, voilà, c'était le one-shot du mois ! Pour le POV, je vous laisse chercher de qui il s'agit !  
Sinon, une petite review (le petit bouton 'Go' en bas à gauche à côté de 'Submit Review'), ça serait sympa pour moi !  
  


**_2Sy_**


End file.
